


Oh Love

by katnor



Series: Family is everything [7]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Love, M/M, No Angst, Romantic Fluff, Triple Drabble, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 16:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12039828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katnor/pseuds/katnor
Summary: Maedhros and Fingon just before they walk down the aisle.





	Oh Love

They had decided against having their fathers involved in giving one of them away at the altar. Fëanor and Fingolfin were on fairly good terms nowadays, but it was wise not to tempt fate on this occasion. 

Their families had insisted on them spending the night before the wedding apart, with their respective parents and siblings. The wedding was to take place at their grandparents’ estate on a clear September afternoon, with the leaves beginning to turn golden and the crisp feeling of autumn in the air. 

All this meant that the first they saw of one another on this momentous day was when they met at the garden gate, when the music had already started to play. Maedhros had Maglor at his side, Fingon had Aredhel, but in the moment grey eyes met blue, siblings, fathers and weddings were forgotten for a while. Fingon was resplendent in a dark blue suit with a black shirt and a pink bow-tie. The ribbons braided into his dark hair were not the usual golden ones, but rainbow-coloured, which made for a very fetching sight. Maedhros was wearing a deep green suit with a cream-coloured shirt, and instead of a tie, he wore a very dapper rainbow-coloured scarf knotted around his throat. 

They stood gazing at each other for a few moments, then Maedhros stepped closer to Fingon. His eyes were full of tears, and he reached out with a shaking hand to touch Fingon’s cheek gently. 

“Oh love. Oh Fingon…”

Fingon’s eyes were brimming with tears too, but he managed a tiny smile, even though his lips were quivering. “Forever love… from this day and for the rest of our days.” 

The music started up again, and they linked arms and started walking towards the altar.

**Author's Note:**

> It's my birthday today and I felt like some really tooth-rotting fluff... so Mae and Finno just before they say "I do". Title is from Green Day.


End file.
